ahah
by yellowbrid
Summary: dddd


Chapter2:

Making my way toward my door I hear a howl of HOME SWEET HOME. Well that's what it says on the door anyway. Dragging my feet against the floor I stand in front of the wooden rectangle for a while, there is more peace out here than inside that place, but even before I can take a breather the door swings open revealing an almost eary like environment. I take my time to count the amount of cars at the front of the house .1, 2, 3, that's right but how come there is an extra one and it looks somewhat posh looking .Its shiny dark blue paint shimmer in the sun. The roof wound down and all tucked at the back neatly. Very sporty if you ask me but then again I am not car expert. Taking my time to walk inside the smell of lemon tea and freshly baked cookies wander up my nose. That's what I thought… we have guests. See you might be thinking hey she has guests that's not too bad, well yes, yes it is very very bad .You see ever since I was a little girl my parents would always have either CEO people and shit like that in here and inspect us and judge us and really I all thought they were horey slags that had nothing else better to do oh yeah of course men did come to so manwhores and whores that would enter our house.

Tiptoeing up the stairs I nearly make it to my room when some loud mouth 15-year-old shouts: MUM CASEYS HOME TELL HER TO COME DOWN AND MEET THE NEW NEIGHBOURS! .He is so going to regret that later and trust me I will make him suffer. Reluctantly I shuv my bag in my room and quickly jog back down stairs passing the smug-faced little shit on my way to the kitchen .Once entering the kitchen I see mum in a grey top and black so nothing formal…YES!, Dan is next to her in a black V-neck and jogging bottoms. Defiantly formal….NOT. He is just about to put a sandwich into his unshaved gob when a sudden smack echoes in the room. For those wondering who these people are I think now is the right time to introduce my family first of all there is my Mum and Dad. First of all my mum has long dark brown hair with a slight golden shimmer about it, she is 5ft2 and quite the looker even if I say so myself. Normally the average 37-year-old woman has wrinkles but no not my mum she has flawless skin and what makes it even better is that she is part Italian, but that's not even the best bit…..she can't speak a fucking word of it ….I know right that's what I thought, messed up if you ask me but then again I can't really judge seeing as I got a F in Spanish. Anyway enough about Mum onto Dad or as I like to call him Daddy. I know how old it she well I am 16 turning 17 in 3 months and no I shall not grow up I actually enjoy to call him my Dad had short jet black hair with a few hints of grey but seeing has he is only 3 years older than Mum I guess its ok in a way. He is about 6ft2 may be taller, he has all this stubble on his face but it kinda suits him in a way call it aging gracefully. He has a deep Texas accent ironic I know but just don't say a word…not a damn thing. Now onto the rest of the Jones, there is Tegan: she is in Australia at the moment something about her and her mates going travelling obviously mum and dad had an uproar about it but let her go surprisingly. Then there is Ryan: whatever you do, and I mean do not get confused she is a girl, 100% woman but for some reason my parents wanted to be different and thought hey lets confuse every one and call her Ryan. I mean she doesn't mind but it does get annoying after a while when people just assume she is a boy. She has short black hair that comes up to her shoulders with dip dyed green at the bottom (lucky bitch), she has Daddy's honey coloured eyes and his height well maybe just a little shorter say about 5ft8 maybe is the sports chick so I guess Mum and Dad where right after all, she is in her sophomore year and yet she looks older than me greattt but of course we go to different schools. Then there is the smug-face shit that handed me in earlier, his name is Harry. Let's just say Harry is part of the girls and leave it at that. Then last but not least is Daniel or Dan it's really up to you. He was the first-born and a senior like my older sis Tegan and let's just say he is the spitting image of dad just hench really hench like Thor hench so I wouldn't pick a fight with him any time soon. OH yeah and there is me I am the spitting image of my mum just younger and taller well everyone in this house is taller than mum let's just say that .Tegan is 5ft6 like me and obvz Dan is the spitting image of dad so he is let's say 6ft2 maybe 3, and that everyone was the Jones thank you and goodnight.

Singing 'IDONTCAREILOVEIT' Harry comes skipping in like he just missed some bitch show down. I never really got how he loves football but is still so skinny but all is a mystery. He slowly slips next to me and embraces me into a care bear hug which even I can never refuse, once he is done he apologies for earlier but says and I quote 'OMG CASE THERE ARE SOME FITIESS IN OUT LIVING ROOM COME SEEEEEEEE!'Obviously by then I have to check out if he is just over exaggerating but no there was a pretty damn fine-looking family staring right back at first I thought I recognised them but I let the idea slip my mind but half the time I am right so I won't let it go I will just let it slip. Walking further into the brightly painted room I slowly start to get that 'hey I've seen you before feeling but before I could even get a word ….

''Casey darling I would love for you to meet the Timworth's they are our new next door neighbours!''

And just like that my day went from crap to please skip to the weekend.

Meekly I said ''Hello my name is Casey it's nice to meet you.''

Without even having to look at the right side of the room I feel a smug smirk somewhere on someone's face and I damn well know it's not Mary Poppins next to me.

''Casey, please come sit down next to your sister and join the conversation we were just talking about the schools the boys go to.''The all so famous Texas accent makes me scoot over to Ryan.

Just as I try to get comfy, warm cookie breath leaks into my ear. ''Omg case you are so lucky they go to your school but hey at least they are out neighbour's so I get the see them as well ''Ryan whispered into my ear.

''Yeah lucky me.''Sarcasm dripping from every word .Just then a hand went round my waist. Now I know Ryan went through this stage of thinking she was a lesbian but she cut that out ages ago and even so I am her bloody SISTER,but of course because I was so caught up in my own little bubble I forgot I am sitting next to wait what how come he has-

''Hey darlin, you're looking pretty fine today''

And then it hit me that he might just might have a brother…..oh who am I kidding double the good-looking I guess in a way one for me one for Megan Omg Megan I so gotta tell her about this.

''Uh...umm...ah''I got compose yourself he is only a boy Jesus what would Tegan say if she were here.''Oh hi, you startled me a bit umm by any chance would your name be Simon?''

He let out a soft chuckle like literally a to die for soft chuckle.''Oh no sweetheart you're talking about my brother Si I'm Thomas but you can call me Tom if you like darlin.''

CRINGE! The fact that he has lemon and cookie breathe does not make it any better I mean come one dude and then the worst part is that he is twice the cheese I mean if he uses fucking 'DARLIN' or 'SWEETHEART' one more time somebody will have to call the whole of the emergency services, but I have to admit he does have the most amazing green eyes everrrrrrrrr.

''Casey honey could you fetch me something from upstairs the Timworth's are staying for dinner and it is quite chilly down here!''

You didn't need to ask me twice I'd be out of that place quicker than Usain Bolt in the 2102 Olympics. Quickly jogging up the stair I feel like someone is hot on my heels but I let it go and carry on skipping like a dweeb until I hear a deep voice from behind me.

''Nice skipping, but by any chance do you know where the bathroom is.''His voice was somewhat content like he was luring me into a trance.''I really need to go like bad and your kinda holding me up.''

Realizing that I actually was I put on my best hostess impression and lead the way making sure not to confuse him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did I mean out house is massive no lets me rephrase that Paris Hilton eat your heart out your house aint got nothing on ours .That's how big it was but even I must admit as a child it felt like I was in some big maze and let's just say that I got lost A LOT. Being the bitch that I am I started to get slower and time my time and it looked like he didn't mind until he spoke of course.

''Do you even know where you're going yourself!''He asked slightly agitated and worried at the same time.

BINGO!

''Yes I have lived here for most of my life so if you don't mind I will do the touring you do the watching got it ...good now do what your meant to do and hold your bladder a little longer if you can wait that long, but if you do wee yourself not only will I film it and laugh my head off but you will one way or another you will have to clean it up but lucky for you though my Day changed my Mums mind and we got wooden floors instead ,so I guess that makes the job a whole lot easier.''

Suddenly that famous smirk appeared on his face again and he seemed to be chucking but his was way, way, WAY better than the creeps downstairs. Just as I started to get deep into my thought two quiet large hands pinned me to a wall, and a shivering whisper went down my spine but I wasn't that focused all I could focus on was the smell of his cologne and the smell of SWEET JESUS!Just then he whispered ''what year are you in?''

''Why do you want to know.''Shit that came out more husky than I wanted!

''No reason, I just wondered if I would see more of you then I remembered that were neighbours so that it a definite yes''

''Well okay then I'm a junior, happy?'' Even thought I was pinned up again a wall I felt somewhat like I should be there in his arms …WTF NO THAT IS WRONG GET A GRIP!

His smirk grew bigger .In that moment I felt little kisses along my neck. Just as I wanted more he leaned back and started to walk .when they say that you feel the cold they weren't kidding it was like his warm presence could protect me from anything and now it was going into the bathroom to take a piss…..


End file.
